


PRAISING YOU

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: His head was dizzy with the alcohol when something happened. Something that would have brought the evening to an unexpected and interesting twist.Big Mama's hand rested softly on his cheek, turning his face towards her ... and kissing him passionately on the lips.Lou was so surprised that he could not react, letting that unexpected contact continue for a few seconds, before regaining the willpower to detach himself from her. He wanted to ask her about that gesture, but before he could open his mouth, he was forced to turn around by Draxum, who gently took him by the chin and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, taking advantage of his confusion.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Big Mama (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT), Lou Jitsu/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	PRAISING YOU

**Author's Note:**

> With a little extra-presence of my OC Akira at the extra ending...

Lou Jitsu didn't know how he got there in that situation. The evening had begun simply between them; he, Draxum and Mama were enjoying a bottle of wine in his hotel room at the Nexus to celebrate a particularly difficult victory their Champion had managed to capture in the Battle Royal. The two Yokai had in turn complimented Lou for the splendid performance and always in turn invited him to follow them in the various drinks.  
His head was dizzy with the alcohol when something happened. Something that would have brought the evening to an unexpected and interesting twist.  
Big Mama's hand rested softly on his cheek, turning his face towards her ... and kissing him passionately on the lips.  
Lou was so surprised that he could not react, letting that unexpected contact continue for a few seconds, before regaining the willpower to detach himself from her. He wanted to ask her about that gesture, but before he could open his mouth, he was forced to turn around by Draxum, who gently took him by the chin and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, taking advantage of his confusion.  
Again he had to struggle away from that contact, still surprised at how and why all this was happening, but before he could even say anything, he felt the woman's hands begin to unzip his jumpsuit, while Draxum quickly slipped him off his gloves.  
\- G-Guys! What ... Why ... Stop for a moment! -, he finally managed to say, squirming away from both of them, getting up from his sit and walking a few steps away.  
The other two looked at him smiling, as if nothing had happened, but in their eyes Lou could read a little malicious glint.  
\- What's the problem, my delicious darling? -, Big Mama asked him, inviting him to come closer, - Come sit with us, we didn't even start to celebrate you -.  
\- C-Celebrate ... me? Well ... I'm flattered of course but ... why did you just kissed me ?? -.  
\- We can say -, Draxum started to remove his elmet while speaking, - That we both agreed on the fact that you deserve some praise after all the efforts that you put in your battles. Even if I have to admit that I didn't like the idea of sharing you at first -, he admitted, casting a glance at Big Mama who just raised her eyes with a little snort before answering him: - But since that we are talking about _your reward_ and not about our personal pleasure, Lou, we will pass on our rivality for this time. Just for you, my dearly-dear -, she added, turning to the human her best sweet eyes, beckoning him again to come closer. - Come on Lou, come have fun with us -.  
Despite the explanation just received, Lou Jitsu was still understanding nothing; one thing was clear to him, and it was that both Yokai wanted to do ... _things with him_ ... and this thought of being wanted by both of them inflated his ego a lot. Despite this, however, he still did not understand why everything was happening that evening and so suddenly.  
It was Draxum who gave a definitive answer to those doubts: - Lou, how long has it been since there hasn't been any intimacy between us? The last time we were close it ended up in a tickle fight -. At those words, the ex-star found himself blushing embarrassed, especially for the eloquent and hungry look that Mama gave him: that information would not have been wasted on his part.  
In the meantime, Draxum had approached him, going slowly behind him and closing him in a warm embrace, then placing a light kiss on his neck before continuing: - We just want to have some quality time togheter, after all the days that we spent separated. So please -, he added, planting other kisses on his temple and cheek, - Let us take care of you, mhn? -.  
Reassured by that answer, Lou was finally able to relax, letting himself be taken to the bed, where Big Mama had moved to wait for them, slowly undressing from her purple dress revealing her slender but curvy body; Draxum followed closely, taking off in turn the armor that covered his muscular body, and then devoting themself completely to their companion.  
They slowly undressed him, covering his skin inch by inch with sweet kisses, small bites and gentle caresses, until the ex-star found himself lying on the sheets, completely naked, while the other two towered over him from each side.   
\- W-Well ... what do we do now? -, Lou was exited to discover what they had planned for him, but at the same time was a little bit worried by the look in their eyes: famished, lustful gazes that seemed to want to eat him alive.  
\- You just relax, wonder boy -, Big Mama ran a finger over his lips smiling mischievously, - And let us take care of every little itsy-bitsy details -. Then he turned to the Baron: - Which one will you choose Draxy? _Up or down?_ -.  
The Yokai looked down to Lou, scanning the possibilities, then choosing to take care of the upper part of his body.  
\- Marvelicious! Then, while you take care of the Great Lou Jitsu up there ... -, she murmured, positioning herself between Lou's legs, traversing the entire length of his manhood with one finger, making it twitch, - ... I'll have my fun with the "little" one over here -.  
Mama started with slow and light licks, following it along its entire length, teasing it with the tip of her tongue, blowing softly on the tip and then filling it with small butterfly kisses, then slowly descending downwards and starting over, always with the same slow pace; with the fingers of one hand she massaged the base, smiling satisfied as she listened to the soft moans that Lou letted escape from his mouth now and then.  
Draxum, for his part, was taking his time to taste Lou's mouth with slow, deep kisses, while vigorously massaging his pectorals and abdominals with his hands, something that Lou _adored_.   
But Draxum was aware of another thing that was going to make Lou losing his mind.  
He parted from his lips, leaving him free to breathe again and moan softly whenever he felt Mama's tongue on his body; his cheeks were flushed with the excitement that was building in him, and his lips were swollen from too many kisses that Draxum had given him. Despite this, however, he was smiling, his eyes bright with expectation, as he followed their every move.  
The Baron then cupped his cheek, as if he wanted to devote himself to his mouth again, but instead he aimed for his neck, slowly sliding his sharp teeth over the now hypersensitive skin of the human. Lou inhaled sharply, closing his eyes by reflex, totally taken aback by that action, before covering his mouth with one hand to avoid emitting a moan much louder than the others.  
He loved and hated when Draxum used his teeth to tease him. The sensation of those canines lightly scratching his skin caused him a thousand chills that from the stimulated point descended down to reach his groin, unleashing a myriad of discharges of pleasure throughout his body that were gradually clouding his mind. When Draxum then decided to bite him, that mix of pleasure and pain upset him to the core, making him lose control of his reactions and snatching other moans that he tried in every way to stifle with the help of his hand. If he then added the fact that Big Mama had begun to slowly suck the tip of his erection .... It was _torture_ ... a _sweet, slow, exciting torture_ ....  
And then it all stopped abruptly!  
\- He-Hey ... what ...? -, Lou opened his eyes, shocked by that lack of contact, to meet the slightly disappointed looks of Draxum and Big Mama.  
\- You know that is not educated to resist at the attentions when someone is taking care of you? -, the Baron pointed to the hand that Lou still held close to his mouth.  
\- I ... I'm sorry ...? It's just a reflex, ya know? -, he tried with a little smile to justify himself, but the two of them weren't at all convinced or satisfied.  
\- How about we give him a little punishment? -, suggested Mama with a grin, looking at Draxum that nodded lightly: - I'll take care of that -.  
\- Wait, what do you ... -, but before Lou could finish the sentence, the Yokai dugged his claws in his ribs, vibrating them and tickling him fiercely, making him scream and trashing around, trying to escape him: usually that was not such a death spot for Lou, but his body was way more sensitive due to all the stimulation received.  
\- DRAHAHAHXX NOHOHOHOH !!! STOPSTOPSTOP-I'MSOHOHOHORRYYY !! -, he managed to say between laughter; the Baron enjoyed himself with him just a few more seconds before stopping, letting him catch his breath.  
\- This will happen again if you try to resist us, but the next time it will be Big Mama to play with you. And she is just above your sweet spot, you know that ~? -.  
Lou Jitsu let out a little whine at those words, realizing their meaning and casting a slightly worried look at the woman, who in return gave him a spiteful smile, wiggling her fingers in his directions.  
\- O-Ok, I got it -, he sighed surrendering, and to show his good intentions, he stretched his arms on the sheet, away from his body, smiling softly at them, - Would you start again, please ~? -.  
The two Yokai were more than happy to obey that request, deciding also to speed up the process of driving him crazy.  
The Baron gave respite to his poor neck, now covered of bite marks and hickeys, and tracing a long trail of kisses began to tease his nipples with his tongue and pinch them slowly with his fingers, switching from one to the other to prevent that Lou could get used to his touch; Big Mama meanwhile, since he was sucking only the tip of his erection, she decided to take it all in her mouth, starting to suck at a constant speed, while with her fingers she started to stretch his _back opening_ , making him reflexively going up and down with his pelvis, so as to meet her hand.  
Lou Jitsu didin't know anymore if he was in heaven or in hell! His overstimulated body could not take anymore of that treatment, but at the same time he wanted more and more of it, sensing that he was going to cum soon.  
\- Oh my ... ahn ... Dra-ahn! ... Draxum ... Mama ... mhn! Please! I ... I need mo-oho-re ...! -. He could not stop himself from moaning the names of the Yokais, pleading them to go faster!  
He needed just a _little more_ ... he was so close .... _so close to_ ...  
He reached the climax with a loud moan, arching his back and convulsively clawing at the sheets, his eyes brilliant with lust, his heart pumping in his chest at an absurd speed, while the shivers of pleasure ran back and forth through his body; it only lasted a few seconds, but to Lou they were very long and wonderful.  
Draxum and Big Mama observed him while he rested on the sheets, panting heavily while the last shivers ran away from his body, his eyes half closed and the hair in a complete mess: for them he was like an angel!  
They rested nearby him, waiting for him to calm down, before Draxum thoughtfully asked him how he was.  
Lou Jitsu sighed contently, before turning to him and smiling sweetly: - I'm good thank you! You did a perfect job! -.  
\- Exuse you ?? What about me ?? -, Big Mama poked him playfully in the ribs, making him jump away laughing loudly. - Youhuhuhuh did well tohohohoh !! You were bohohoht superlahahtive !! -.  
She stopped "torturing" him, glad to have received a praise too, before hugging him and getting closer, imitated by Draxum who welcomed both of them into his muscular arms.  
\- Can we repeat this tomorrow, maybe? -, their Champion asked, before yawning cutely and snuggling in that warm embrace.  
\- Whatever you wanna do my dearly-darling -.  
\- As you wish my love -.

**The next day...**

  
Akira _hated_ mornings. Not only because he was forced to get out of the bed, but because that day especially he did not sleep in his bed. After the night spent to watch his father win another battle in the Nexus (he admit to admit that his old man still got some skills), he was forced to accompany Casey to his room and stay by his side all night because the boy had definitely been drinking too much, taken with the thrill of seeing his hero, aka Lou Jitsu, kick the challengers.  
Ok that he was the right age and all, but a little bit of self-control? Nope.  
He sighed, walking is way to his room in the Hotel; he just wished to take a shower, change himself and go for a walk outside in that strange city.  
Reaching his floor, he noticed the cleaners right outside his door as they took the _pass-par-tout_ to open his room; he greeted them cordially and when they asked him if he should go back inside, he reassured them that it would really take 5 minutes, just long enough to change, all while using the electronic key and opening the door, looking inside....  
...  
...  
**\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ??? -**  
Akira was ... not even he knew how it felt to see not only his father, but even Draxum and Big Mama togheter, naked, in his bed !!  
All the 3 of them were already awake, looking at him with a total confused expression on their faces.  
\- ... Hi sweetheart ... -, Lou Jitsu tried to say something but Aki blocked him raising his hands: - Don't you "Hi sweetheart" me! What are you doing here ?? -. He was totally shocked!  
\- Um ... Nothing? -.  
...Was Lou for real? !!  
Akira was about to outburst again when someone called for his attention.  
\- Exuse me, sir. Do we have to clean up your room or ...? -, the cleaning guy was behind him to observe that scene as absurd as it is comic.  
Realizing that he had an audience, the poor boy felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment: - M-My room ... NO! No ... uhm ... this is not my room! ... I-I ... -.  
\- Ok that's enough! -. Big Mama got out of bed, covering herself with a pillow, and went to the door, under the astonished gazes of everyone present. - Exuse us, but we have some stiffely-stuff to do right now, so _you come inside_ -, grabbed the boy by the wrist, pulling him into the room despite his protests, - And you can go on with your cleaning for the other rooms. And remember -, for a moment his gaze became colder than ice despite the smile never leaving his face, - _Tell to anyone about this **and you're fired**_ -, and he closed the door behind her.  
...  
Well, you can say that at the Hotel Nexus no day was annoying.


End file.
